La cita (Ravel)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Ola ke ase mis amados novatos aqui euphoria1400 trayendoles para su deleite el sensual capitulo de la cita con ravel espero que les guste como a mi me esforze para que quedara bien este tambien va con dedicatoria, y esa es a ustedes para todas la lindas personas que me hacen el grandisimo honor de leerme les dedico la cita de ravel-chan con cariño espero que les guste los dejo chao


**¡OIE CY! AL FIN ACTUALIZACION PARA LA CITAS ¡A HUEVO! EL DIA DE HOY GRACIAS A QUE ME LO PIDIERON Y QUE YO ESTOY PARA HACERNOS FELICES A MÍ Y A USTEDES LES TRAIGO EL SUCULENTO CAP DE RAVEL DISFRUTENLO:**

 **Título: La cita (Ravel)**

Era un día tranquilo en el infierno, espera ¿infierno? Así es el día de hoy nuestro dragón favorito se encontraba en inframundo ¿Por qué se preguntaran? La razón era sencilla, Rías, Xenovia, Kiba bajaron ya que Sirzechs y Azazel encontraron algunas técnicas y usos para Durandal y La Sword Birth de los caballos de Gremory e Issei tuvo que grabar para su programa del OPPAI DRAGON así que después de terminar sus asuntos todos quedaron de verse en la plaza, Nuestro héroe venia llegando al punto de reunión, el traía puesto unos Vaqueros azul marino, tenis estilo Nike de color negro con las suelas y las agujetas blancas una camisa blanca arremangada hasta el final de los antebrazos con un botón desabrochado, encima un chaleco de vestir negro totalmente abrochado, una corbata negra y una gorra de estilo baseball del mismo color con las letras OPPAI bordadas con Hilo rojo(como publicidad)

I- _RIIINNGG, RIIINNGG-_ el contesto-¡MUSHI! ¡MUSHI! Oh Rías ¿Qué ocurre?

R-(Desde el otro lado) _Lo siento cariño pero parece que fueron más pruebas de las que pensamos y vamos a tardar mucho más de lo planeado_

I-¿Y qué hare en todo el rato yo solo?

R- _No lo sé, quizá deberías explorar un poco ya que tu no conoces muy bien el infierno eso te entretendrá un rato_

I-bien, entonces los veré en unas horas, chao cariño besitos-finalizo para luego hablarse a sí mismo- bien y ¿Ahora qué hare?

Se preguntaba qué haría después cuando de repente una personita choco contra é haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

¿?-¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas idiota?!

I-¡lo siento! Permítame-intento ayudar a la persona pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio enfrente de él a-¡Ravel-chan!-ella venía con un vestido casual color morado con algunos encajes unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, una chamarra de mezclilla color beige, unas pulseras en las muñecas y un bolso de color negro, además de un paquetito blanco, Issei no le quitaba el ojo de encima ya que en la caída ella quedo enseñando todo (literalmente)

RP-¡¿Issei-san?! (Pregunto muy apenada poniéndose de pie enseguida cubriendo de nuevo su ropa interior)

I-(regresando a la realidad) ¿Qué haces aquí?-comento extrañado

RP-Bueno te recuerdo que mi familia vive aquí, creo YO que tendría que preguntarte a ti ¿Qué haces aquí? (le reprendió)

I-Cierto perdón-dijo rascándose la nuca, apenado- bueno es que termine de grabar unas cosas del programa e iba a ver a los demás aquí en la plaza pero parece que los van a entretener más de lo esperado así que estoy solo

RP-(alegre en exceso) ¡¿En serio?!-luego recobro la compostura-bueno si lo desea le daré el honor de ser acompañado por mi hasta que su ama llegue

I-¿de veras?-luego pensó- _A pesar de que ella es parte de mi harem casi no paso tiempo con ella de echo ahora que lo pienso Ravel-chan tiene un cuerpo bastante erótico para su edad ¡jujuju!-_ Luego de reflexionar un poco decidió-¡Entonces que sea una cita!

RP-¿Q-QU-QUE-Q-QUE?-tartamudeo en extremo roja-¡idiota!

I-¡JAJAJA! Ya no te enojes ¿Qué te pareces si me enseñas él lugar? No conozco muy bien el infierno y tú vives aquí así que me podrías dar un TOUR

RP-bueno ya que insistes y yo prometí acompañarte lo hare (Dijo con un tono de superioridad clásico de las TSUNDERES)

Así que se pusieron en marcha. Mientras caminaban Issei noto que ella traía un paquetito abrazado y no resistió la curiosidad

I-¿Qué es eso? (dijo señalado el paquete)

RP-es un encargo de ONI-SAMA es una flauta me pidió que la viniera a recoger

I-A propósito de eso ¿Cómo esta RAISER?

RP-mejor, después de que hablaras con él se recompuso lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué te llama el dragón tacaño de los pechos?

I-oye ¿alguna vez has querido ser hija única?

RP-¿Por qué?

I-(molesto) ¡Porque lo matare por esto!

RP-¡jajaja!

I-(sonriendo amable) ¿sabes? Te ves muy bonita cuando ríes

RP-(roja, muy roja, ¡rojísima!) ¿Q-qu-que estás diciendo? ISSEI-BAKA

I-ya no te molestes- volteando hacia otro lugar y viendo una tienda-¿oye que es eso?

RP-AH esa es la tienda del señor Chow ahí encontraras lo que quieras

I-Ya veo

Y así siguió la cita hasta que llegaron a un parque que tenia de todo un lugar donde Issei se sintió más familiarizado

I-Oye ¿Qué te parece subirte a los juegos?

RP-¿Qué acaso eres un niño?

I-SI

RP-bueno supongo que da igual

Se subieron a algunos juegos hasta llegar a los columpios donde Issei se dedicó a empujar a Ravel

I- _(mientras la empujaba) ¡qué bien se siente el culo de Ravel-chan en mis manos podría hacer esto todo el día!-_ Pensó con su típica cara de esto-es-demasiado-hermoso-para-ser-verdad

Ravel a notarlo le dio un épico coscorrón al OPPAI dragón. Y así iban caminado una vez más con ella haciendo puchero y el sobándose su chichón con lágrimas en los ojos en un silencio incomodo hasta que algo lo corto y ese algo fue el estómago de Issei rugiendo

RP-AAHHH-suspiro (alguien me podría decir por favor como se escribe un suspiro les estaré eternamente agradecido)- vayamos a comer algo

Fueron a un restaurante bastante lujoso, cosa que Issei ni en sueños podría costear, por suerte ese restaurante pertenecía a la familia Fénix por ende no tendrían que pagar nada, Ravel le aconsejo a nuestro demonio que ordenar ya que lo veía algo confundido y se le hizo muy lindo saber, que con todo lo que actualmente representa la figura de Hyoudo Issei en el inframundo, seguía siendo el mismo humilde idiota del que se enamoró tras la derrota de su hermano.

Así siguió la comida, Issei disfrutaba de sobremanera el platillo que le habían servido y todo estaba en paz hasta que…. El noto unas migajas en los hermosos labios de su acompañante, quien diría que alguien tan refinada como ella le pasaría algo de este tipo, así que decidió levantarse y limpiarla personalmente, acaricio gentilmente los labios de ella con la servilleta para después notar algo que no se había puesto a pensar mucho, Ravel era realmente bonita sin contar el espectacular cuerpo que se cargaba a su edad, esos ojos azules, esas facciones delicadas, tez blanca como la leche y unos labios suaves hermosos, BESABLES, Issei no contuvo las ganas y empezó a acercarse despacio a su acompañante cerrando lentamente los ojos en el proceso, ella se sonrojo mucho con las acciones de este pero en vez de hacerle caso a su cabeza que le decía que lo alejara de un puñetazo, prefirió hacerle caso a sus impulsos y dejarse llevar poco a poco se iban acercando cuando de pronto:

Camarero-Desea pedir algo más Ravel-sama

RP-(volviendo a la realidad) ¿eh? No nada más puedes retirarte-dirigiéndose a Issei- Gracias por limpiarme Issei-san (termino regalándole una linda sonrisa)

Él se sonrojo mucho, era raro ver a Ravel sonreír de esa forma. Simplemente ella era preciosa

Terminado de comer decidieron regresar a la plaza a ver si ya llegaron los muchachos, en el camino Issei tomo de la mano a Ravel haciendo que esta agachara un poco la cabeza y sonriendo se sonrojara levemente, antes de llegar al destino él se detuvo

I-bueno creo que llego la hora de despedirnos por el momento-comento para después tomarla de los hombros y acercarse lentamente de nuevo-terminemos nuestra cita de hoy reanudando lo anterior

Y una vez más sus latidos se aceleraron, sus caras se tiñeron de rojo sus labios se juntaban pero…

R-¡EJEM! ¿Qué sucede aquí A-M-O-R-C-I-T-O? (dijo con una sonrisa y un aura negra alrededor)

I-¡B-BU-B-BOUCHO!

R-explicación ¡ahora!

I-Bueno es que, es que Salí con Ravel-chan después de que hablamos ella me mostro un poco el lugar y, y, y…

R-(Soltando unas leves risitas) ¡JIJIJI! No te preocupes es mi culpa por permitirte tener un Harem, me molestaría si fuera con otra persona pero si es Ravel-san está bien-dijo sonriendo sinceramente-bueno los dejare para que terminen sus asuntos, no demores mucho Issei-ordeno mientras se alejaba

RP-(Sorprendida y asustada) esa si no me la esperaba

Pero antes de darse cuenta Issei ya la había tomado de la cara y la dio un beso lleno de amor y un poco de pasión (XD). Obviamente ella se sonrojo por la sorpresa pero se dejó llevar por los labios de su amante, eran cálidos, seguros, amables y muy tiernos, ella disfruto ese beso como nada en su vida, se abrazó al cuello de él para profundizarlo como si no quisiera que ese beso acabara nunca. Pero tuvieron que soltarse para respira, Issei solo sonrió

I-TE AMO RAVEL-CHAN

Esas palabras la agarraron con la guardia baja

RP-¡Y-Y-YO TE ODIO!

El simplemente le regalo una suave sonrisa y le beso la frente para correr y alcanzar a su prometida despidiéndose agitando la mano mientras corría. Ravel iba de camino a la casa de sus padres cuando se detuvo y se sonrojo por lo que acababa de pasar, se acarició los labios y con una sonrisa sonrojada dijo susurrando

RP-Tonto

 **¡AAAALLLLL FIN! AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA PERO AQUÍ ESTA ASI QUE ES HORA DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **LE AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE A:**

 **ZAFIR09**

 **UCHIHA-ISSEI-DXD**

 **LUCIFER98**

 **ISSEI211**

 **XENOBIAXISSEI**

 **DXDmar**

 **EN VERDAD, EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS Y SU BUENA VIBRA Y ESTE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A USTEDES QUE LO PIDIERON AQUÍ ESTA AHORA SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ME ESFORZE PARA QUE QUEDARA BIEN**

 **CON ESPERANZA EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
